A Crush
by SweetMadness379
Summary: Gwen is bored and asks her team mates if they have a crush on someone. This leads to something not so unexpected. Jack/Ianto.


**A/N:** Just a little something that came up to me while I was writing something else. English is not my first language so, as always, excuse me for eventual mistakes. Janto of course. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Torchwood or it characters.

**A Crush**

It was a boring day at the Hub, no rift activity, no weevil sightings, not even paperwork. Saying that Jack was bored out of his mind was an euphemism.

Not that he was the only one, but at least the others were doing something, Gwen was flickering through the pages of a fashion magazine, Owen was playing with his computer and even Tosh was reading a book that wasn't work related.

Only Ianto was nowhere to be seen.

The Captain was just thinking about how much he would have liked something hot and strong and mind you, he wasn't thinking about coffee (red really was Ianto's color) when the younger member of the team reemerged from the archives.

Gwen tossed the magazine aside with a loud sigh "Hey guys" said the former policewoman loud enough so that also Jack could hear.

"What's now Gwen?" asked a really annoyed Owen Harper, he knew that when the woman was bored she started asking personal questions, that was just her way to get to know her team mates, and the doctor kinda liked it, but he was Doctor Owen Harper after all, sarcastic by birth, bastard by choice "You want to know my bloody tax code? Or the number of my credit cards?"

"No, something more personal, do you have a crush on someone?" asked the black haired woman "No names, just yes or no" she quickly added noticing the worried looks on Toshiko's and Ianto's faces.

"No, just shags, no crushes, no love" replied Owen immediately.

"Mmm, yes, kind of, I wouldn't call it exactly a crush, let's say that, mmm, that I like this guy" said Tosh blushing furiously.

"We know him? Is PC Andy? I saw how you were looking at him last week" asked Owen, causing the Japanese woman to shook her head in disbelieve and to resist the urge to bang it on her desk.

_Owen is a clueless idiot_, was pretty much the general thought.

"You know me, I've got a constant crush, right now there's this gorgeous man…" replied the Captain looking quite openly at an unaware Ianto.

"Well, I'm in love, I've passed the whole crush thing" cut in Gwen before Jack had the chance to continue.

"And you Teaboy? Got someone special?"

Ianto's face reached a whole new level of red before he was able to answer "Yes, there is a person" and with that he leaved the Hub reaching the tourist information center in record time.

With a smirk on his face Jack Harkness got up and followed the other man. Any previous thought of boredom out his mind, he was a man on a mission now.

Reassured by the fact that during Ianto's suspension they became very close (not as close as Jack would have liked, but still…) the American was quite sure he could have convinced his shy employee to tell him the name of his crush.

"So Jones, Ianto Jones" started the immortal, startling the young man "a crush?" he asked positioning himself beside a very tense Welshman.

Ianto just looked at Jack with pleading eyes. Pleading eyes that the man promptly decided to ignore. It wasn't just curiosity, he cared about the other man, more than he could express, he couldn't deny he felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Ianto with someone else, but after all the thing he wanted the most was his happiness.

"Come on Yan, tell me. I could help you, or just listen to you" continued Jack, well aware that he was sounding like a petulant five years old.

"No, trust me, you don't care" replied the Welshman with a nervous chuckle.

"Ouch, that hurts" said the American over-dramatically placing his hands on his heart in mock hurt "you know that I always care about you" stated the man causing Ianto to blush furiously and to mutter something unintelligible.

"You know, I could really help you drive all that blood somewhere definitely funnier" added Jack with a smirk.

Ianto just kissed him. Fiercely, but with a hidden sweetness that the Welshman himself didn't know was capable of.

Jack was expecting a lot of things, a witty retort, an eye-roll, a reprimand, but certainly wasn't expecting the other man's lips on his own, not that he wasn't pleased with the turn the events were taking…

They kissed for a long time, smiling in the kiss, filling it with all the words that now didn't need to be said.

Back in the Hub the other three Torchwood employees were all seated in front of Tosh's computers sipping coffee and watching attentively what was going on in the information center.

"Well, it was bloody time" said Gwen biting a biscuit.

"Hell yes! Another one of those looks between the two of them and I was going to die of diabetes" added Owen showing as always the tact of a sink.

"I think they're cute" replied Tosh smiling at the sight of the two hugging men on the screen.

**The End**


End file.
